To Train A Dragon
by ThatOneWriterWhoSucks
Summary: In the Island of Berk, a young viking named Hiccup wanted to join her town's fight against the dragons that constantly raided them. However, the village leader, Stoik the Vast, prevented her from doing so. After downing the dragon called the Night Fury, she goes to kill it, but instead befriends it. This causes her to realize that perhaps dragons aren't what they thought they were.
1. This Is Berk

**Chapter 1: This is Berk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters, I am simply writing about how everything would have worked out if Hiccup was a female.**

**Warnings: Fem!Hiccup, Male!Astrid, Fem!Fishlegs, and Fem!Toothless. Everyone else is the same gender. Also, OCs, but they have no part in the actual story.**

A young blonde girl, about 5 years of age, snuggled into her bed, her bright green eyes staring intensely at her mother. The brunette woman, known as the young girl's mother, just smiled at her daughter, brushing back her bangs. The blonde giggled, hugging tight to her a small plushie as her mother kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes again, holding her hand out to her mother, who grabbed it and kissed it, chuckling as her daughter wiggled impatiently.

"My, my… You are a stubborn young girl aren't you?" The brunette said, fixing her daughter's blanket, making sure none of the cold air could reach her daughter. The young girl was susceptible to being sick, more so than any other child her age. The blonde kept squirming, pouting up at her mother and the brunette sighed, chuckling again. "You truly want to hear another story?" At her daughter's nod, the brunette stood up to grab a book, but her daughter's hand stopped her. The brunette looked down at her daughter, who shook her head. Raising an eyebrow, the mother sat on her daughter's bed, her daughter curling up around her whilst staring intently at her mother. "You want me to read you a book, don't you?" She was answered with a shake of a head. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" A nod responded, and the mother sighed. "Alright then… Hm… Oh! Have I ever told you of my family's story? About the vikings?" Her daughter shook her head, looking up at her mother with an interested face. The brunette shook her head, chuckling at her daughter. She had told this story to her older child, who loved to hear it over and over again. "Alright, I suppose you are old enough to hear this story… Hm… Let me try and remember how it went…"

* * *

Our tale begins at a place called Berk, which was twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, and solidly located on the Meridian of Misery. It seems to be a quaint village, filled with houses and farm, statues and such. As old as the village itself was, the houses and structures were always new, making the village itself strong and sturdy, perfect for villagers. There is fishing available, hunting, and for those who loved to watch the sunset and rise, well this place was for you. But it also came with a huge drawback. Now, many village often had pests in the form of mice and mosquitos, spiders and flies. But not this village, no this village was a special village. Instead of those pests, these villagers faced…

"Dragons." A young brunette, terribly dull looking and way too frail, breathed out, holding the door close from the fire that aimed at her, the fire shot from a dragon's breath. She caught her breath, having been startled awake from her, yet another, close encounter with a dragon. She yelped as she let go of the door, seeing the fire spread from the outside towards the inside. She quickly exited her house, running down the steps as she spotted her fellow villagers chasing after dragons, who kept picking up the sheep.

Most people would have left this sort of village a long time ago, but not her kind. No, this girl and her people were vikings, who ultimately had stubbornness issues. Our young protagonist was named Hiccup, an irregular name suited for an irregular girl. Why Hiccup? Well, parents believed hideous names would frighten off gnomes and trolls, who could steal your undergarments. As if their charming viking ways couldn't do so.

Hiccup dodged the older vikings, running to get to her destination. She knew she wasn't allowed to go outside, as it was a rule for a very particular reason. The vikings ignored her, or dodged her in favor of capturing or killing the dragons that flew overhead them. She ducked underneath a pair of vikings carrying a log, ducking under the log that is. She turned as she heard a thud, blinking as she saw a male viking fall down. Quickly turning, she immediately fell back as she felt the afterwaves of a blast from a dragon. A viking roared in her face, before cheekily smiling at her and saying, "morning", before quickly going to capture the dragon. Standing back up, she ran towards the main area of the village, dodging past more vikings, all who protested her, some trying to push her back. But she was every bit of stubborn as any viking and continued on her way. About to cross a road towards a set of stairs, she was quickly grabbed by the back of her undershirt, yelping as she was hoisted off her feet. A dragon by that time blew fire in the line of the road, close to burning her. She closed her eyes as she knew who it was that had grabbed her, preparing for a lecture.

"What are you doing-? What is she doing here aga-? Get back inside Hiccup!" The burly, red-headed male asked, both annoyed and worried, though the annoyment won more so. He pushed her back on the ground, urging her to go inside and away from the dragons. He sighed, looking back at the dragons that flew over head. He knew she was going to go out again, she always did, but he hoped she would at least listen for once and stay inside.

Stoik the Vast, was his name. He was the current chief of the tribe, and rumored to have popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders, when he was only a babe. Was it real? Who knows. Does Hiccup believe it? Yes, yes she does.

"What have we got?" Stoick asked, dusting off his hands after throwing a large crate at a dragon, distracting the dragon and weakening it. He looked at the viking he asked, who nodded and from the top of his head counted off the breeds he saw. Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and one Monstrous Nightmare were all breeds that Stoick encountered before, and he was not stranger as to how to kill them. "Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked, looking around. "None so far," was the reply. Stoick nodded, sighing in relief. The Night Furies were a being to reckon with, and he knew they would be difficult to capture, much less kill.

As the torches were lit up and hoisted up, the dragons were easier to see, and so more vikings ran around to capture the dragons with the bolas they held, or to simply kill them. Hiccup ran past them, into the blacksmith's shop. The blacksmith chuckled as he spotted the young girl, "Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" He joked, working on the weapon in front of him. Hiccup laughed as she put away a mace, stretching her arms to carry the heavy weapons. "Who, me? As if! What would they do with all this raw… vikingness?" Hiccup asked, as she wheezed to carry another heavy weapon. "Well, they do need a toothpick after eating their meal, no?" Hiccup gave him a look, shaking her head as she helped him fix weapons.

This male with an attitude and interchangeable hands was known as Gobber, who was Hiccup's mentor ever since she was little. Well, much more little. He was a good man, snarky, but a good man. He cared for the young girl and knew she was trying, but he hoped she would try less.

"Fire!" Hiccup looked out the window, to see a house nearby caught on fire, a dragon having breathed fire on it."Come on, let's go!" A male voice yelled, not as deep as any older male vikings. Five teenagers, all around Hiccup's age, carried buckets of water towards the house. A tall, heavy teenage girl was the first to appear, carrying the bucket in front of her, somewhat frightened. Hiccup's mind processed her as Fishlegs, a weird name for a girl who wasn't all that bad. The next teen was a short, burly male, who Hiccup knew was her cousin Snotlout. He was arrogant and got on Hiccup's nerves with his teasing. After him, two blondes were fighting over a bucket, one female and one male. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were their names. They were troublemakers and helped her cousin in teasing her. After them came another male, a tall, lithe male who, despite not being very muscular, was in fact very strong.

"Ári…" Hiccup breathed out, her face taking on the lovestruck face common in girls with crushes. She swooned, but snapped herself out of it. "How come they have the cool job?" She asked quietly, looking around for Gobber, leaning over the window to get out. She yelped as she felt cold metal touch her back, the same metal gripping the back of her undershirt. Gobber placed her down on the floor, as she grumbled and turned to him, pleadingly. "Please Gobber! Let me go outside! I need to make my mark! Just two minutes, I can kill a dragon and everything will get better for me! I-I might even get a date!" She said, moving to leave the shop. Gobber stopped her, shaking his head as he sighed.

"Oh no no no… You have made plenty of marks, and none in the right places. You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe," Gobber reached down to pick up a bola,"you can't even throw one of these!" Quickly, the bola in Gobber's hand was grabbed by another viking, who threw it at a Gronckle to bring it down.

"Well, okay yeah, but this… this can throw it for me." Hiccup said proudly, moving towards a wooden machine. She patted it, and it opened up to shoot a bola, narrowly missing Gobber and instead hitting a viking who was waiting in line. Gobber sighed, moving towards the young teenager. " Th-that was just a mild calibration issue! In just a moment I can fi-" Gobber stopped her, holding his only hand up.

"Hiccup, if you want to fight dragons, you-you need to stop being… You need to stop all…. this." Gobber gestured to Hiccup, who scoffed and looked down at herself.

"Y-you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup stated, giving him a look of disbelief. Gobber nodded, sighing as he gave her a sword. "Just, please listen for once Hiccup and do your work." Hiccup sighed, taking the sword to sharpen it. As she worked, she checked over at the window, where the fight was still going on. She wasn't just going to give up now. She went over what dragons were outside and processed how they would help her. A Nadder would merely get her noticed, while a Gronckle is tougher and is more likely to get her a boyfriend. However, a Zippleback was more exotic, with its two heads, she would be even more noticed. But, there was also the Monstrous Nightmare, a dragon that only the best vikings would dare to try and kill. They had this ability that allowed them to set themselves on fire…

Stoick grabbed a hammer from the other viking, glaring down at the Monstrous Nightmare as he smacked it with the hammer, seemingly effortless. But then, the dragon stopped and Stoick could hear the faint whistling sound. He looked up, forgetting about the Monstrous Nightmare in favor of the new arrival, furrowing his brows as he knew who it was.

There was only one dragon who has never been caught or killed. The dragon was the ultimate prize, the one thing that would boost Hiccup to be the best viking once she killed it. Hiccup looked up as realization hit her and who it was. She left the sword where it was and walked over to the window, looking up to search for it. It was the dragon known as the…

"Night Fury!" A viking cried out, ducking down underneath his shield, others following suite. A mysterious black figure flew overhead, shooting at the catapult that Stoick was located at. He jumped off, and the other vikings with him followed after.

Hiccup was determined, she stepped away from the window to leave the shop. '_No one has ever killed a Night Fury… That's why I'll be the first.' _

* * *

**Yeah, I suck at rewriting anything without making it sound like the actual movie. I hope I did Hiccup some justice and didn't stray too far from his character (knowing me I did). I suck at writing anything in general, so yeah.. Anyway, my explanation for this.**

**Hiccup as a girl, Astrid as a boy: Hiccup as a girl is something that interests me and personally, I feel like the movie would be a lot better if Hiccup was a girl. Nonetheless, the movie is perfect how it is too so yeah. Astrid as a boy was so I can ship them both together and I still have yet to get the knack of writing any form of slash yet :(. Then again, Astrid as a boy makes a lot of sense, mostly because of her personality in the first movie. I ship this ship in so many ways so nonetheless, I can't even anymore.**

**Toothless as a girl: Well, that's more so for the second movie. If you catch my drift before I rewrite the second movie as well, if I ever will rewrite it. There is one particular reason for this. Also, Toothless as a girl fits with Hiccup being a girl, like the two as boys. **

**Fishlegs: Honestly? It was more so for me to even these things out and because Fishlegs as a girl would be adorable in my opinion. Possibly has a crush on Tuffnut maybe? *wiggles eyebrows* **

**The Beginning: As for the two OCs at the beginning, they are just there as like someway to keep this somewhat interesting. If you don't like it, I can take it out.**


	2. Midst the Battle

**Chapter 2: Midst the Battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters, I am simply writing about how everything would have worked out if Hiccup was a ****female****.**

The blonde girl blinked at her mother, tilting her head. The brunette chuckled, brushing her daughter's hair with her hand. In the blue eyes of the young girl, the mother could read that her daughter was curious. To what? Well, the mother could only guess. "What are you confused about my little one?" The girl tried to figure out a way to explain what was confusing, before holding her plushie out and making roaring motions. "The dragons?" The blonde nodded, but shook her head. Her mother tilted her own head, confused as to what her daughter was curious about. "A specific dragon?" The daughter nodded, before pointing at the sky, the color was dark and navy blue, reminding the mother that it was night and that she should quickly finish the story. "Night?... Oh, Night Fury?" The child nodded, tilting her head at the mention of the creature. "The Night Fury was a deadly creature. It had this deadly fire that could kill in an instant and was very strong. It never, ever missed. Now, do you want to hear more of the story?" At her daughter's excited nod, the mother chuckled and remembered where she last was.

* * *

"Hiccup! Stay right here. Man the fort while I'm gone, they need me outside." Goober said, switching his interchangeable hand into a axe, heading towards the door to go help with the fight. He stopped, turning back to look at Hiccup and gave her a condescending look. "Stay put right there. Just… Stay." He repeated, running outside. Hiccup just smiled after him, giving him a wave.

"HICCUP! What are you doing out here?" Exclaimed many vikings, who looked shocked, but more so frustrated, to see the young girl running around. Hiccup nodded at them, apologizing while maneuvering the machine she made before through the vikings, heading towards a hill, setting up her bola catapult. Stoick, in the meantime, was warning the other vikings, "Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!", as they captured some Nadders. If let go, the Nadders would take away the livestock. Hiccup was staring up at the sky, her eyes squinting as she searched for the one dragon that would boost up her popularity, that would **show** her father that she didn't need to be babied, that she could fight dragons and kill them! "Come on, come on… Show up, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup whispered, position the catapult to follow after where she was looking at. The Night Fury roared again, the sound faint but loud enough for Hiccup to hear. The roaring and whistling got closer, Hiccup leaning forward to shoot at the dragon. In a blink of an eye, the Night Fury attacked, shooting at the wooden structure in front of the hill. Hiccup blindly aimed to the side, calculating that perhaps the Night Fury was there. She had only one chance and took it, shooting whilst **closing** her eyes. A few moments after, a cry could be heard, a cry from the Night Fury that meant it was hurt. Hiccup laughed, as her eyes followed after the falling figure, which fell towards the forest.

"I-I hit it! Oh my gods! YES! DID ANYONE SEE THAT!?" Hiccup cheered, turning around in hopes that someone saw that. Then, when she tells Stoik, she would have an eyewitness to show him that she really did hit the Night Fury. She laughed, but then heard a snort and a crunch of wood. She stilled, turning around to stare a Monstrous Nightmare in the eye. "Oh… You saw it…"

Stoick made sure the net held the Nadders down, keeping the Nadders at bay. Then, he heard a scream, a scream that was quite familiar. He turned around, just in time to see a Monstrous Nightmare chase a very familiar figure. Sighing, Stoick told Spitelout to make sure the Nadders didn't escape, who nodded. Stoick gave chase after the dragon and the troublemaking teen.

"AHHH!" Hiccup screamed, running away from the dragon. She kept glancing back, her heart pounding and racing as she noticed it seemed to get closer. She quickly hid behind a torch pole, covering the sides of her face as the dragon breathes fire at it. When the dragon stopped, Hiccup looked to the left side of the pole, **searching** for the Monstrous Nightmare. What she didn't know was that the dragon was creeping on the other side of the pole. It prepared to bite her, opening its mouth. Just in time, Stoick punched the beast away from the young teen, reeling it away from Hiccup. He jumped back to defend himself, as the dragon prepares to breathe fire. But, the dragon was only able to cough up a small amount of magma instead. Stoick smirked at it, "You're all out." He said, running up to the dragon to punch it over and over again, until it flew away. Once it flew away, Stoik turned to Hiccup, his face set with annoyance and frustration. He couldn't see Hiccup yet, but the torch pole soon broke down, falling because of that one area hit with fire. The lit part fell down the wooden way towards the farms, scaring off the sheep and letting the Nadders loose.

There is a vital piece of information that we may have **skipped** over…

Hiccup winced as she saw this all happen, sheepishly glancing back to Stoik. "Sorry… Dad…" She said, looking back to where the Nadders were stealing their livestock. She looked around, and nervously glanced back at Stoick. "Well… At least I hit a Night Fury…" That was the last straw for Stoick. He grabbed Hiccup by the back of her shirt, dragging him towards their **house**. "Dad, Dad! I really hit it this time! E-everyone was busy and I had a clear shot of it and so I shot it. I-it went down just off Raven Point. W-we can get a search party over there before it-" Stoick abruptly stopped, his face enraged as he looked down to his daughter.

"STOP! Just…," Stoick sighed, wiping his face down with a hand as he tried to calm himself down. "Just stop… Every time you step outside, disaster follows. I don't have time for this, I have bigger problems. Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Hiccup looked at all the vikings, looking down while shrugging.

"Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, no?"

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick sighs, trying to calm himself down some more. "Why? Why can't you just follow the simplest **orders**?" He asked his daughter, looking at her with exasperation. Hiccup sighed, uncomfortable with all the attention on her, as she was getting scolded.

"I-I can't stop myself Dad. I see a dragon and I just have to… kill it! I-it's who I am Dad." Stoick shook his head, motioning for Goober to take her back.

"Hiccup… You are many things, but a dragon killer is not one of those things… Get back to the house." He turned to Gobber, "Make sure she gets **home**, I have to clean up her mess…" Gobber, nodded, and smacked the girl lightly on the back of her head, leading her home.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut said, his twin sister laughing next to him. Hiccup just sighed, looking at the floor. Fishlegs looked uncomfortable and nervous near them, quite unsure what to say. Snotlout stepped up, a smirk placed on his face. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" He complimented, teasingly. Ári was behind Snotlout, cleaning off his axe and he looked up to Hiccup, who was still staring at the ground. "Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" Hiccup **thanked** them, not looking up to see what Ári's face was like. It was probably disgust, or something along those lines.

"I really did hit one…" Hiccup quietly said to Gobber, who nodded and agreed with her. "He never listens." "Well it runs in the family." "And when he does, it's always with this… this disappointed scowl, as if someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich," Hiccup, once she reached the last step of stairs, turning towards Gobber whilst imitating Stoick. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra **guts** and glory on the side. This here, this is a fragile little flower!" Gobber shook his head, trying to placate the young teen.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong! It's not what you look like, it's what's inside of you that he can't stand!" Gobber said cheerfully, hoping it would make Hiccup feel better. It did the opposite. Hiccup looked at Gobber with a look, while sarcastically saying, "Thank you for your kind words of wisdom…" Goober sighed, looking the girl in the eyes. "Look, the point is that you should stop trying hard to be something you're not." Hiccup sighed, turning around to enter her house. "I-I just want to be one of you guys…" She softly said. Gobber shook his head, sighing at the stubbornness of both father and daughter, turning to head back From the back of the house, Hiccup jumped out of a window and fell on her knees, looking to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear, she ran into the forest, heading for her **prize**.

* * *

**Shorter than the previous chapter, yes I am sorry. But I wanted to fit this all in here. Hopefully I can make this longer than 9 chapters,so I'll probably try and add in extras like Toothless' own thoughts. There was one fanfic that did it and I loved it, so I'll try hard not to copy that fanfic exactly, or any other ones in fact. Nonetheless, I hope you liked this chapter! ****Please**** leave a kind review as to how I can improve, since I am a load of garbage and can't write anything in general.**

**Also, what should I name the OCs I have in the beginning?**


End file.
